


Art for "Walking With a Ghost"

by Azar



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanart, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Triadverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of banners and an icon for the gorgeous "Walking With a Ghost" by Ptera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Walking With a Ghost"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pterawaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Walking with a Ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970803) by [pterawaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters). 



[ ](http://worldstowander.net/ao3/triadbigbang/walkingwithghosts1b.png)

[ ](http://worldstowander.net/ao3/triadbigbang/walkingwithghosts_banner.png)


End file.
